


Everything's Fine

by WoorEnergy



Series: Non-Despair Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blink and you'll miss it, Comfort, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Dysphoria, Implied Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Referenced Bullying, Referenced Transmisogyny, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Makoto, accidental misgendering, basically everyone do their best, chichiro feels safe, have some trans girl/trans boy solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Chihiro, now comfortable around her classmates, decides to share something personal with them. She ends up finding even more love and support than she expected.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Everyone, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo
Series: Non-Despair Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> we have trans!chihiro brain rot over there (listen. I just think she's neat.)
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, it's always appreciated !!

Chihiro didn't fully know what to expect when the first words left her mouth, but once she had started talking, she couldn't stop. She had closed her eyes in the meantime, smiling a little when Mondo had started rubbing circles on her back. Coming outs were never easy, especially when you were transgender.

Mondo had been the first person she had confessed to and had been a great help since the beginning; while Chihiro took it easy on him, he made a lot of researches himself so she could feel safe around him. He was a brute, but she knew he would never let her feel unsafe around him, even if the concept confused him, at first.

“S-So that's why...” Chihiro swallowed the lump in her throat and coughed nervously. “I'd really like it if you... i-if you guys started using she instead of... he.”

Heavy silence rang throughout the whole classroom. Chihiro opened her eyes again, only to find, as she predicted, the faces of her classmates staring right at her with indefinable expressions. Now, she knew that would have been unlikely to receive bad reactions- hence why she came out in the first place-, yet seeing them so quiet was not only unusual, but also very worrying.

“So, if y'all got no questions-” Mondo intervened to break the tension, before Sayaka rose her hand. “Yeah?”

“Can we still call you Chihiro? Like, do you want to change your name?”

Chihiro blinked. She had been waiting for the inevitable “what's between your legs” or "are you gonna have surgery" kinds of questions, and she was almost relieved it was something so innocent. Well, not that Sayaka would have asked something as personal as this, but you could never be sure.

“Ah- no, Chihiro is a nice name, I'm gonna keep it. Thank you for asking!”

The young girl giggled and turned back to what she was doing before Chihiro took place for her speech, as well as Toko and Byakuya who looked barely interested. Soon after, Hiro put his hand up, and she nodded to him.

“Can I still call you my little pogchamp?”

A burst of laughter echoed in the room, and Chihiro herself couldn't choke back a snort. It was such a Hiro question to ask, she couldn't even pretend to be surprised.

“Yeah, you can, Hiro! I don't mind.”

“Oh, great! Just let us know if there are things you want us to avoid, okay?”

“Anything, really,” Kyoko added with a nod. “Don't be afraid to set your boundaries, no matter how strict.”

And, no, those definitely weren't tears of joy gathering in her eyes, what are you talking about?

“Thank you, everyone! Well, things like "dude" or "man" are a big no, but I can't think of anything else at the moment.” She took a last look at the students, half of them still staring at her while the others had resumed their discussions or activities. “I'll, uh- I'll be at my desk if you got more questions.”

She left the teacher's desk and went to her own, followed by Mondo who took place right beside her. The usual chaos in the room started again, between the conversations, fights and mumbling among the students. Chihiro loved these sounds more than anything else.

“How do ya feel?” The gang leader asked.

In the corner of her eye, on the table in front of Mondo's, she noticed Celeste staring at her before quickly turning back to the doodle she was working on in her notebook.

“Much better... Thank you for being there.”

“Hey, don't mention it. You know I'll always got your back, buddy.”

If she didn't have some self-control, she would have given Mondo the biggest hug ever already.

As the teacher finally entered the classroom to start the lesson, Chihiro couldn't bring herself to listen. It felt as if she was on a little cloud, safe in her own bubble, and while she still had to be on her guard, she felt protected; something that hadn't happened in a school for years.

* * *

“Hey, Chihiro? I...”

Chihiro stopped the conversation she was having with Mondo and Leon and looked to the source of the voice. Makoto was standing there, pulling on the front of his hoodie as he always did whenever he was nervous.

“I need to talk to you in private.”

“You better not try to start shit,” Mondo groaned, already stepping between the two kids.

“Ah- no, that's not it at all! I need to tell hi- _her_ something, but... that's a little personal, and I don't want anyone else to know! That's all, I promise!”

As the students and teacher started leaving one by one, the four of them were the only people left. Chihiro approached the gang leader and put a hand on his back to calm him down.

“Mondo, I'll be fine. I'll join you later, okay?”

The tall man seemed to hesitate a second, his piercing glare switching from an anxious Makoto to a determined Chihiro, and at last, he gave up.  
  
“If you say so. But if he brings ya trouble-”

“There won't be any trouble, I swear.”

“Yeah, come on, man! I'm starving right now!” Leon whined, pulling on the sleeve of Mondo's coat.

Despite her best friend's obvious reluctance, the two of them started walking away. Leon gave Makoto a thumb up, and once he got a nod in response, he fully disappeared into the hallway.

“Okay,” Makoto started as he turned back to Chihiro, “this is gonna be a little awkward, but... here goes nothing.”

Makoto wasn't a weirdo by any stretch, nor had he ever been disrespectful to her, yet Chihiro expected the worse to come out of his mouth. Not only she had had a hard time with her peers in middle school, but it wasn't uncommon for men to see her as a fantasy and nothing else. Age gap didn't seem to be an issue to them.

“I'm transgender, too.”

 _Oh_. She had been prepared for literally anything but that.

“Really? Like- as in you realized you were a girl, too, or...?”

“Ah- no, no, I'm a trans boy! Sorry for the confusion!” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I... I know people see me as a guy already, but... I wanted to be honest with you. I hope that's alright.”

Seemingly anxious, Chihiro got closer and took his hands in hers. She had seen Kyoko do that a few times, and it seemed to help him relax most of the time. He took a deep breath, barely looking at her.

“Makoto, it's more than alright! You- You didn't have to do this, though. Outing yourself like that shouldn't be something you do to please others, it can be dangerous!”

“Yeah, I know... but I wanted you to know that you're not alone. Like, literally.”

Chihiro chuckled, shaking her head as she squeezed Makoto's hands a little harder.

“You really are the sweetest boy of this class.”

“T-Thanks, heh. Let me know if you ever need support, okay? If someone makes you feel unsafe, or threatens you, just tell me and I'll take care of it.”

“The same goes to you. We're basically siblings, yeah?” She said, only to giggle at Makoto's whine.

“No way! I already got a sister, I don't want another one!”

"Aw, come on! I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

And, as the two kids kept on laughing and chatting, they gathered the rest of their stuff and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

“Chihiro, do you have a second?”

She looked up from her phone to meet Kyoko's eyes, standing in front of her. Her bag, usually swung over her shoulders, was in her arms, and she kept it close to her chest.

“May I have a seat?”

“Oh- sure! Taka hasn't arrived yet, though. Is that okay?”

“Of course, but I'm not here for him, today.”

Chihiro tilted her head to the side at that. Kyoko, strangely, had grown fond of Taka, and the two of them would spend time together during lunch. They formed such an unusual pair, yet got along quite well.  
While the Ultimate Detective hogging Taka's free time wasn't something Mondo particularly appreciated, seeing him making more friends was enough to calm him down. At least he wasn't studying during lunch breaks anymore, and that was a huge improvement.

“Did you... need anything, then?” The young girl asked, pushing her lunch aside to focus on her classmate.

“Byakuya and I spent some time in the library trying to find books for you.”

Chihiro frowned. Her birthday wasn't even that close, so why _this_ , all of a sudden? “Um- Kyoko, this is nice of you two, but you should know I don't really... read a lot.”

“These are publications regarding transidentity and its history, and advice on transition if you're interested,” she continued as she searched through her bag for something. Then, she pulled out three books that she slid on the table to Chihiro. One of them was quite thick, and the corners were a little damaged; this has clearly been between other hands before hers. However, the other two looked brand new.

“I know you're not that much of a reader, but feel free to take a peek nonetheless. It's always beneficial to learn more about yourself and your own community. If you haven't already, that is. I'm sorry we couldn't do that on the day you came out, though, but Byakuya and I were busy.”

With probably shining eyes, Chihiro carefully brought the books closer and put them next to her on the bench. She looked back at her friend, only to find her smiling.

“T-Thank you so much! But... you didn't have to waste your time searching just for me.”

Kyoko shook her head and gently took Chihiro's hand in hers. The feeling of her leather gloves against her skin was so strange, but enjoyable. “No, Chihiro, this wasn't a waste at all. I want you to trust me. I can't say I'm a flawless ally, or that I won't misgender you out of habit, but I will try to do everything right.”

“But you seem... to know a lot already.”

“Ah-” As if she had been caught doing something wrong, she started looking around her. “Yes... I know some transgender people that have taught me a few things, and I have made researches on my own. But as you can see, I'm still learning.”  
  
Chihiro wondered if she was talking about Makoto among her transgender acquaintances, but preferred not to ask her. She would have never forgiven herself if she were to out the young boy without his permission.

“This is really nice of you. Thanks again for all this!”

“Hm. You should go thank Byakuya, as well. It was his idea in the first place.”

“Huh? Really? I didn't think he would... care.”

Kyoko smiled sadly. “He may be full of himself, but he really, really cares about every single one of us.”

“Ah, Kyoko! Right on time, as always!”

The two girls turned to the source of the voice. Taka was there, followed by Mondo, and he took place in his usual spot next to the detective, already beaming at the idea of spending time with her, it would seem.  
  
“Sorry Taka, but I won't be staying with you, today. I promised Celeste to go in town with her. Is that okay with you?”  
  
“Ah- of course, we can meet another day! Be careful, and make sure to be back in time for class!”  
  
Kyoko nodded in response and, grabbing her bag, walked away from the lunch table. She disappeared quickly among the crowd of students around them, and when her two friends started a conversation, she was quick to slip the books into her bag, catching Mondo's attention.  
  
“What did she want, by the way?” He asked, leaning closer to her.  
  
“Nothing in particular,” Chihiro smiled, leaving the bag at her feet.

* * *

“Found something you like, sweetheart?”

Chihiro sighed, looking through Junko's clothes over and over again- so was Sayaka, kneeling and humming a song as she rummaged through a box of old stuff the fashionista wasn't using anymore.

“Well... Don't get me wrong, all your clothes are really beautiful, but they're a little too... revealing for me. I mean- look at that! This could be a belt, for all I know!”

As she spoke, Chihiro grabbed a black skirt, similar to the one Junko was currently wearing- the color was the only difference. The fashionista simply laughed, a hand on Chihiro's shoulder as the other one took the skirt and put it away in a corner of her room.

“Sorry, I love showing off! Maybe my wardrobe isn't really made for you, after all...”

"Yeah... I'm more into cutesy stuff, anyway."

“Hey, Chichi! Look at this one!”

Chihiro smiled at the nickname and turned to Sayaka, holding out a white, roomy dress in front of her. The sleeves were short, and there was a little belt in the middle, made out of the same fabric. On top of that, it was decorated with a flower pattern, from green to red to yellow. Chihiro had always loved flower and fruit patterns.

“Ugh, that's so embarrassing. I haven't worn this thing in ages,” Junko grumbled as she rolled her eyes, “looks like something a grandma would own.”

Chihiro shyly smiled, her eyes never leaving the dress. “I think it's pretty nice...”

“I know, right? You should try it, Chichi!”

“I- Me? Uh... Are you sure...”

 _Are you sure I'm not gonna look awful? Are you sure you won't laugh at me? Are you sure I'm not gonna make a fool of myself?_ was all she could think of.

“Are you sure... this will fit me? I mean- Junko's way taller than me, and she has... uh... y'know...”

“Much bigger tits?” Junko laughed, throwing her head back as she landed on her bed. “Don't worry lil' lady! I was wearing that when I was twelve!”

“Now go! I wanna see you in this!”

“A-Alright...”

Chihiro took the dress Sayaka was handing her and went to the bathroom connected to the fashionista's bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed.

The dress was pretty, she couldn't deny that- and she really wanted to try it, but doing this was taking a much bigger step outside of her comfort zone than she anticipated. It was just her and the other girls, and the worst they could have done was to tell her that the dress didn't look as good on her as they thought... yet she was so scared. You could hardly shut down the voice at the back of your mind when you've always encountered negativity until now.  
Taking a deep breath, she started undressing from her usual blouse and skirt and quickly slipped into the dress, trying not to stare at herself in the mirror in front of her. She buttoned it from the bottom to the top, making sure the collar wasn't strangling her, then adjusted the belt.  
  
Now ready, and still avoiding her reflection, she opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom quietly. For a moment, she thought about finding a random excuse and sprint back to her own dorm, but when the two girls turned to her, she had nowhere to go. Upon seeing her, Sayaka had abandoned the clothes she was holding and Junko was literally beaming, already getting up from the bed.

“Chichi, you look amazing!” The pop star squeaked, shaking her hands excitedly.

“Uh... really?”

“Yup! Exquisite, in fact! Oh, let me show you!”

Before she could protest, Junko brought her in front of the mirror sitting in one of the corners of her room. Chihiro was hesitant, at first, but as soon as she saw herself in the outfit, her eyes widened.  
She didn't look... that bad. She looked cute, actually. The dress was, as she thought, a little big for her; it was supposed to stop at the middle of the thighs, yet was cut just under her knees. The belt was tight enough to make her hips appear a bit wider, and you could guess the outline of her collarbone under the fabric if you looked hard enough.

She liked it- no, she _loved_ it, and she loved seeing herself like this.

“Hold on,” Junko hummed as she fumbled with the buttons of her collar, “you gotta let your cleavage breathe a little-”

“N-No, I'm fine! I don't-” She cleared her throat and gently batted Junko's hands away. “I... really want to keep it that way, if you don't mind.”

“Oh- yeah, sure!”

“You know,” Sayaka hummed, “there's this party that Hina was talking about, right before summer vacations. Maybe you could wear this dress for that day?”

“Well... I don't know. I'm probably just gonna be in my usual outfit anyway. Besides, the dress isn't mine.”

“That's not a problem. You can keep it, if you want.”

At that, Chihiro blinked and turned to the taller girl. “Wh- Junko, it's _your_ dress! I can't steal it!”

“Girl,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully, “it's not stealing if I give it to you! As I said, I don't use it anymore, so I'd rather see you wearing it and being all pretty than let it rot in my closet.”

“Yeah, Chichi! I wanna see you in that more often, too!”

Chihiro's face started burning with embarrassment, yet she couldn't stop smiling at her friends' compliments and kindness. No matter what she thought, she was glad Junko was giving this to her.

“If you insist, then... Thank you.”

“No problem!” As if she suddenly had the brightest ideas in decades, Junko clasped her hands together and beamed. “Oh! How about I do your make-up, now?”

* * *

“Hey, Chihiro? Are you done with- _oh goodness gracious!_ ”

Chihiro, as she recognized Taka's voice behind her, turned around and saw him standing at the door, a hand on the knob and the other covering his eyes. His face was flushed red, on the verge of catching on fire.

“I'm sorry- I'm so, so sorry! I should have knocked!”

“What's up with you? You never knock anyway,” she pointed out quite bluntly.

“Well- I _should_ have, this time! I had no idea you were undressed!”

Doing all the buttons of her blouse, she arched an eyebrow. There was something really strange with him, today.

“Taka, we've taken baths together plenty of times. Of all people, you and Mondo are the only ones that I'll allow to see me half-naked!”

“B-But... You're- You're a girl! It's not the same!”

Oh.  
She had never really thought about it until now; getting a cute dress with her friends was stressful, but it was different with Taka. She trusted him with her life, and she had grown used to his sudden outbursts of “we should get naked together”. While the idea had terrified her the first time, she ended up enjoying their moments in the sauna or the bathhouse. This had been nothing else but that, anyway; Taka being unaware of how his vision of friendship didn't quite fit the norm.  
  
He would never try to hurt her- or anyone else, for that matter, and they both knew it. He was the Ultimate Moral Compass, after all.

“Hey, it's okay if you're not comfortable with this anymore. But if you're worried about me, I'm fine with you seeing me like this! We're close friends, and if I didn't like it, I would've told you _way_ sooner.” As she started adjusting the suspenders of her skirt, she giggled. “Okay, I have my clothes on, now. You can look.”

Taka hesitated at first, peeking between his fingers, then realized that Chihiro only had her socks and shoes missing. He straightened up, his arms on the sides of his body- but not like his usual posture, he looked much more nervous this time.

“I just- I-I don't want you to think I'm a pervert. I would never do anything bad, especially not to a girl!”

Chihiro didn't know why, but there was something about Taka talking about girls that was a mixture of irritating and sweet. The kind of thing that wasn't sexist or misogynistic by any means, but really felt like it anyway.

“I know that, Taka. I trust you, really, and I know you'd never do or say something inappropriate!” She gathered all the rest of her stuff from her locker. “So, no more sauna meetings, then?”

Taka looked away, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. “I apologize, but- I don't think I can do it. You are always free to join me and Mondo, but I will have to leave the room while you're there.”

“I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want to force you to stay if you're not enjoying yourself. Although...” Chihiro smiled, an idea suddenly popping in her head. “Is coming at my dorm okay? I still want to spend time with you, and I thought we could study together... maybe?”

“Ugh, tricking me with studying...” He paused, only to smile proudly, probably assuming he had a good influence on the young girl. “Well, I guess that's okay.”

* * *

“Oh- Hi there, Celeste!”  
  
Celeste smirked as she nodded to her classmate. Chihiro, knowing that she came here for a good reason, pushed her notebook and pen aside to focus on her.  
  
“Greetings. Do you mind...?” She started, as she pointed to the empty spot next to Chihiro.  
  
“Not at all! Did you want to study together? I can help you for the math!”  
  
“Ah... The idea sounds delightful, but I came to you for another reason.”  
  
The young girl tried to hide her disappointment and just smiled to Celeste as she let her sit on the chair next to her. She didn't like working on her own, and while Taka was usually available, he had a family emergency and needed to leave the school for a few days.  
  
“So, did you need something?”  
  
“Yes, I wanted to ask you...” Celeste trailed off, playing with one of the bows sewed to her fancy dress. “How does coming out feel?”  
  
Chihiro turned in her chair to look closely at the goth girl on her left. Of all people to ask that kind of question, she hadn't thought of Celeste at all. But since it wasn't too personal or inappropriate, and Celeste clearly wasn't here to make fun of her, she had no problem answering.

“It's... really scary at first, because you never know what the others are going to say. But when you realize it's not that big of a deal, it's a relief, actually. Like a weight out of your chest, y'know?”

“Hm.” Chihiro waited for her to add something, as she obviously wasn't done yet. “And... How are people treating you, so far?”

Now, that was starting to get really unusual.

“It's alright. Toko doesn't seem to care, though, and... Hifumi's been really creepy, but Sakura and Hina were there to protect me. But yeah, so far, everyone is doing their best to use the correct pronoun and everything!”

Noticing the way she was starting to ramble happily, Chihiro coughed awkwardly, looking away from her classmate.

“It just... feels nice, y'know? I don't have to... to go to school and be insulted or punched because I'm too weak or feminine. I can finally be myself, and no one's bothering me for this. They're all chill, in fact.”

“It's... great, really.”

At that, Chihiro frowned. “You didn't seem really interested when I came out the other day. How come you changed your mind like that?”

“I-” Celeste's eyes widened for a second, only for a her to regain her composure, her signature smile appearing on her face. “I just... try and pay more attention to my classmates. What's wrong with that?”

“I-It's not! I promise! It's just surprising that you'd ask so many questions, it's not like you. But I don't mind, really!”

"Well..."

Again, Chihiro kept her mouth shut, waiting for her friend to be done with what she was attempting to say.

“There's... something else, actually.” As if she was struggling the get the words out, Celeste cleared her throat. “A... An acquaintance of mine is a transgender lady, too, and I was looking for some information for her. She wants to come out to her friends, but needed some... first-hand experience, first. So I- I'm asking all this for her.”

Chihiro blinked. This “I have a trans friend” justification sounded so familiar to her ears, and in an instant, she understood what was truly going on; yet, she kept that for herself. If Celeste didn't want to tell her the truth just yet, she had her reasons. She so rarely showed any weaknesses, Chihiro wasn't going to push her luck and make her uncomfortable.

“Hm, well...” She hummed, tapping her chin with her index. “Every coming out is different. Our class is very open-minded, but it's not the case everywhere. She should make sure that her friends are okay with this, otherwise it could put her in a dangerous situation.”  
  
“I see... I think this will be of great help.”

“Well, if you got more questions, you know I'll be happy to answer you!” Chihiro said with a bright smile. “By the way, let your friend know that she doesn't _have_ to come out, even if everyone around her is respectful of trans people. Whatever she chooses to do, you should support her.”  
  
“I... I will tell her, yes. Thank you.” Celeste sighed, getting up from her seat. “I'm sure this will mean a lot to her.”

Chihiro giggled. “So am I.”


End file.
